onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Horn
Hero |level = B-Class |rank = 6 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Squadron |anime = Episode 22 |japanese = Keisuke Hamaoka |english = Ray Chase }}Wild Horn (ワイルドホーン, Wairudo Hōn) is the B-Class Rank 6 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Wild Horn wears a mask with large horns on both sides that cover his face. His attire consists of a full black jumpsuit as well as armored plates on his chest and shoulders with a large belt. His Pile Bison is attached to his right arm. Personality Not much is known about Wild Horn's personality. He is noted to have leadership that he gained from his previous job and respects programs and group tactics hence dislikes who disrupts those. He also seems to care about his subordinates and vows to protect them. He is a resolute hero who takes battle planning seriously. But behind closed doors he also comes off as boastful, condescending and short-tempered while on mission. Regularly chewing out Saitama for his supposed lack of commitment to the assignment in Squadron while brazenly displaying his Pile Bison to the lower ranked hero in a boastful manner, hinting at mild narcissism and arrogance. A highlight to his own incompetence in leadership shows itself when he underestimates the Scaldon creature he and his team were sent to capture. Still believing he was a match for it after initial plans utilized by his compatriots failed, nearly costing them their lives as the Mysterious Being devoured them. History Sometime before joining the Hero Association, he worked at a construction site and redesigned the machine into his weapon the Pile Bison. He also makes his own armor. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Wild Horn is seen with with Death Gatling, Stinger, Glasses, Chain'n'toad, Gun Gun and Shooter come to ambush the injured Garou. During his fight against Garou, he attempts to use his Pile Bison to impale Garou, but Garou manages to dodge his attack and prepares to punch him only for Gun Gun to injure Garou's left leg, saving Wild Horn in time. He and the other heroes begin to corner Garou. After Garou defeats Chain'n'toad and Gun Gun using Smile Man's kendama ball, he is forced to destroy the ball when it heads towards him. Garou takes this opportunity to quickly immobilize him with Chain'n'toad's kusarigama and uses him as meat shield against Shooter's Arrow Rain attack. When Stinger rushes at him with his bamboo spear, Garou rams Wild Horn head-on toward the ground as a meat shield to prevent Stinger from rushing at him and at the same time, knocking Wild Horn out cold. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Squadron Wild Horn was summoned by the Hero Association alongside Pink Hornet, Smell Master, Trap Tengu and Saitama to capture a monster alive, for medical purposes and is assigned as the team leader. When the heroes reached the woods, Wild Horn gives orders to the other heroes to catch the monster and only assigns Saitama with the map. Unfortunately for them, Guiches lied about the reason for wanting the monster alive and it's strength. During the battle against Scaledon, Pink Hornet attempts to distract the monster while Wild Horn prepares to attack it. Though their plan fails and they are eaten and almost killed by the monster, they are ultimately saved by Saitama. Abilities and Powers Wild Horn, with the addition of his Pile Bison, is pretty powerful and is considered to be talented by public. Due to being in the top ten of the B-Class, he is possibly as strong as an A-Class hero. He is also clever enough to create the armor he wears by himself. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''As a B-class hero, Wild Horn naturally has above-average strength. He is able to maneuver in his thick armor without difficulty and is strong enough to control the recoil of his Pile Bison, which is strong enough to destroy thick trees. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''As a B-class hero, Wild Horn has impressive speed and reflexes. He was fast enough to cause Garou's eyes to widen in surprise during their ambush on the Hero Hunter. Fighting Style '''Proficient Spearman: Wild Horn is capable of controlling the recoil of his pile bison. Equipment Pile Bison (パイルバイソン, Pairu Baison): Wild Horn wields a pile driver called the "Pile Bison" that he redesigned to specialize in hero work. The Pile Bison is strong enough to destroy thick trees. Armor: Wild Horn's armor can easily withstand the barrage of arrows from Shooter. Miscellaneous Abilities Expert Craftsmans: Wild Horn built his own weapon and armor. Trivia *Wild Horn is the highest known B-class Hero that does not belong to the Fubuki group. References Navigation fr:Goldokorn Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:B-Class Category:Heroes Category:Manga Original